bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Strife Blaze Avant
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10755 |no = 1139 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 21, 61, 77, 93, 100, 106, 112 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 11, 20, 15, 12, 11, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 21, 25, 61, 77, 93, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 4, 10, 18, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 21, 25, 61, 69, 77, 85, 93, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 3, 10, 6, 15, 6, 11, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A former knight of the Agni Empire. After having lost his memories, a scarred blacksmith appeared before him wielding a sword ablaze. As the blacksmith handed the blade to Avant, he confided in him that the sword knew everything there was to know. They stood in silence for a short while, but the God Army would eventually come in pursuit of the blacksmith. Picking up the sword to stand against the God Army, Avant was engulfed by the will of Fire and recovered his memories. |summon = I don't know who I am. But the moment I held this sword, a small boy came to mind. |fusion = I was too weak to do anything... So this time I need to be stronger so that I regret nothing in the end! |evolution = My memories are coming back along with my powers... I...I have to keep fighting! | hp_base = 4237 |atk_base = 1847 |def_base = 1461 |rec_base = 1332 | hp_lord = 6129 |atk_lord = 2524 |def_lord = 1970 |rec_lord = 1790 | hp_anima = 6871 |rec_anima = 1592 |atk_breaker = 2722 |def_breaker = 1772 |def_guardian = 2168 |rec_guardian = 1691 |def_oracle = 1871 |rec_oracle = 2087 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Smoldering Sky |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP & greatly boosts critical, Spark damage |lsnote = 100% boost to critical damage, 50% boost to spark damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Flare Blaze |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk, critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 120% Atk boost, 50% boost to critical rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Vaporizer |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP and BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to apply 25% spark debuff, 10% HP to Atk, 150% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10754 |evointo = 10756 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Avant2 }}